Ando
Der Planet Ando liegt im Lambda-Sektor in den mittleren Randgebieten der Galaxis. Die Einwohner dieses Planeten sind die streitlustigen Aqualishaner. Geografie Ando ist ein Planet, welcher zu 95 Prozent mit Wasser bedeckt ist. Fünf Prozent des Planeten bestehen aus Inseln mit Höhlen und Sümpfen. Quantill City ist die einzige größere Stadt des Planeten, ein Großteil der Bevölkerung lebt auf den vielen auf dem Wasser schwimmenden Städten und Schiffen. Gesellschaft Die Gesellschaft der Aqualishaner ist in zwei Untergruppen unterteilt, die sich nach ihrer Entwicklung zusammen setzen. Die so genannten „Flossen-Aqualish“ sind die höher entwickelten Aqualishaner und bewohnen die schwimmenden Städte, während die niedrigen „Finger-Aqualish“ in einfachen Siedlungen auf den Inseln leben. Hauptexportprodukt des Planeten sind Nahrungsmittel, die sie aus den Tiefen der Meere gewinnen. Wegen der vielen kleinen Inseln, von denen man schlecht entkommen kann, wurden auf Ando einige Hochsicherheitsgefängnisse errichtet. In eines dieser Lager wurde der berüchtigte kriminelle Wissenschaftler Dr. Evazan verlegt, nachdem man ihn von Tatooine weggebracht hatte. Geschichte Als die Aquala die Raumfahrt entwickelten, brach ein Krieg aus, bei dem die Oberfläche von Andos Schwesterplanet völlig verwüstet wurde. Dieser Planet ist seitdem unbewohnt. Um 15.000 VSY fand ein Krieg zwischen den Aqualishanern und der Galaktischen Republik auf Ando statt, in dessen Folge sich der Planet der Republik anschloss. Einige Jahrzehnte vor den Klonkriegen stieg die Gewalttätigkeit auf Ando und es wurde eine Sonderwache gegründet, die von Jorus C'baoth geleitet wurde. Die Gruppe sollte die Entmilitarisierung des Planeten überwachen. Kurz vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege wurde Ando im Galaktischen Senat von Po Nudo vertreten. Im Jahr 22 VSY spaltete sich Po Nudo mitsamt des ganzen Dufilvian-Sektors von der Galaktischen Republik ab und schloss sich stattdessen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an. Als Dank bekam er anschließend von der Konföderation ein Amt im Hyperkommunikationskartell eingeräumt. Im Jahr 21 VSY wurde der Planet von der Republik angegriffen. Während der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums wurde Ando, aufgrund der dort herrschenden Gewalttätigkeiten von den Sturmtruppen, besetzt. Mit dem Aufstieg der Neuen Republik wurde Ando im Jahr 9 NSY von dieser aufgenommen und im gleichen Jahr während des Thrawn-Feldzugs von dem imperialen Sternzerstörer Kriegslust angegriffen um Verstärkung von der Basis der Republik auf Ord Pardron anzufordern, die dadurch ihre eigene Verteidigung schwächte und so selber von den Imperialen angegriffen werden konnte.Das letzte Kommando Im Zuge des Krieges gegen die Yuuzhan Vong hatten die Aquilashaner starke Tendenzen in Richtung der Invasoren. Zum einen wurde der Hutt Randa Besadii Diori auf das Yuuzhan Vong-Schiff Crèche im Orbit von Ando zu Beginn einer längeren Reise im Zuge der Allianz des Hutt-Raumes mit dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium gebracht. Dabei hatte Randa auch Aquilashaner als Leibwächter. Im Jahr 26 NSY machten Ando erneut auf sich aufmerksam, als viele Droiden in Anbetracht der immer aktueller werdenden Bedrohung durch die Yuuzhan Vong von den Bewohnern zerstört werden sollten, was auch von der Regierung toleriert wurde. Der Jedi Dorsk 82 reiste aus diesem Grund mit seinem Piloten Hhen nach Imthitil auf Ando und versuchte, möglichst viele Droiden zu retten. Hier stellten sich ihm sogar die örtlichen Behörden entgegen und zerstörten sein Schiff mit zweiunddreißig geretteten Droiden, um Dorsk im Anschluss an die Invasoren auszuliefern, die versprochen hatten, den Planeten bei der Auslieferung eines Jedi zu verschonen. Quellen *''Thrawn-Trilogie - Das letzte Kommando'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' * Einzelnachweise en:Ando es:Ando hr:Ando pt:Ando ru:Андо Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Lambda-Sektors Kategorie:Legends